


Missing Link

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry goes off to spend some time alone, and things just aren’t the same without him.





	Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Sometimes you sit down at the computer meaning to write a Neville-centric fic, and out comes Trio!fic. But since I promised [](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/profile)[**abigail89**](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/) a birthday fic and she loves the Trio, I’m dedicating this one to her. You rock my world, darling! And to Kate, the hardest-working beta in fandom, I offer my undying gratitude.  


* * *

They hadn’t been apart for months. Ron and Hermione had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry for what they believed would be a temporary situation, but after the Horcruxes were destroyed and Voldemort was defeated, Harry seemed to need them more than ever. Harry’s fame was oppressive, and he had a lot of issues with having committed a murder, despite it being the murder of the vilest wizard in modern history.

Ron and Hermione tried their best to buoy Harry’s spirits, and one or the other was with him most of the time. It was only when they said goodnight and Harry went off to his room that he was left alone. Even then, they would frequently hear his nightmares, and one of them would rush to Harry’s bedside to comfort him.

It came as a great surprise to Ron and Hermione when, at dinner one evening, Harry announced that he was going to rent a cottage in the highlands and spend some time away from the crowds of people who wanted him to endorse their products or support their causes.

“What about us?” asked Ron indignantly.

Harry grinned. “I’m sure the two of you can find something to do without me. I know you haven’t been able to spend much time together as a couple, so I think this arrangement will be perfect.”

Hermione’s brows were furrowed with concern. “But Harry, don’t you think—”

“I think it’s time for you two to stop treating me like I’m something fragile,” he interrupted. “It’s not like I’m disappearing – I’ll be reachable by owl, and you can even visit me occasionally. I just need some quiet time to decide what I want to do next.”

Ron examined his fingernails closely as he asked, “You’re not taking someone else there with you, are you?”

Harry laughed. “You mean like a romantic secret hideaway? Sorry, no. Besides, Ginny and I are really over now and I need to sort out my love life, too.”

So that was all there was to it: Harry Apparated out the next day leaving Ron and Hermione to face the reporters alone.

~*~*~

Ron’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he rolled onto his side, completely knackered. They’d been doing this more and more: having sex in the middle of the afternoon to keep themselves occupied. He brushed some stray locks out of Hermione’s face and caught her staring at him.

“What do you suppose he’s doing now?” she mused.

Ron snorted. “You really know how to make a bloke feel good, talking about another man right after you’ve finished making love.”

Hermione looked horrified. “Oh, Ron, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… well, I guess he was on my mind because…” Her voice trailed off, unable to come up with a suitable explanation.

“I know what you mean. I miss him, too. We’ve been taking care of Harry for a long time. It’s hard to think he—”

“—he doesn’t need us,” finished Hermione. “I guess I didn’t realize how much of our time together was spent with Harry. It seems strange to be alone with you.”

“Do you think he’s thinking about us, too?” Ron asked, pulling Hermione a little closer to him.

“I hope so.”

Ron stroked Hermione’s bushy hair. “Maybe he’s found a girl and is thinking about us after _they’ve_ had sex,” he said with a grin.

Hermione giggled. “Yes, or possibly another man.”

“What?”

“The person Harry might have had sex with. He could very well pull a wizard instead of a witch.”

Ron sat up, resting his weight on his elbow. “Harry likes blokes? How do you know this?”

Hermione frowned. “I know because I asked him one time and he told me.”

“But what about Ginny?”

“He likes girls, too. I expect he broke things off with Ginny because he couldn’t be sure that he was totally straight. You’re not going to get all weird about this, are you Ron?”

“Me? No. It’s just that it would have been nice if he’d mentioned something to his best mate, that’s all.” Ron flopped back down onto the bed.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron’s chest. “Well, maybe he’s not sure and his sexuality is one of the things he’s trying to sort out while he’s away.”

“I wish he’d come back home soon.”

“Me too.”

~*~*~

“I’m not sure if I can do this – it’s too weird being in here.”

“Come on, Hermione. He’s hundreds of miles away in Scotland - he won’t even know. Here, sniff his pillow. See, it smells like him.”

Hermione reluctantly dropped her dressing gown onto the floor. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her onto Harry’s bed.

“What if he decides to come home and catches us having sex in his bed?” Hermione asked.

“Maybe he’ll join us,” said Ron with a wink.

They kissed for a while and then Ron rolled Hermione onto her stomach so that he could kiss her shoulders and back. He caressed her buttocks, and ran his tongue over each cheek while he slipped a finger inside her. Hermione buried her face in the sheets as she moaned softly.

“You’re right about the sheets,” she said as she tucked her knees underneath her. “It smells like he’s here with us.”

Ron kissed down her spine before guiding himself to her entrance. As he pushed inside her, he said, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Hermione? To have Harry and me at the same time.”

Hermione had meant to protest, but he’d thrust forward at that moment and what came out of her mouth was a loudly moaned, “ _Ron!_.”

Ron took her moan as encouragement, and moved harder and faster with each forward movement. She pushed back against him so that their skin made a slapping noise each time he slammed against her. They were both getting excited very quickly.

“’Cause I’ve… thought about it a lot… since the other day when you told me Harry… liked blokes.” He wrapped one long arm around her to rub her clit while he continued to move inside her. “I’d love to do this together – the three of us,” he panted.

It was impossible to tell whether it was the pressure of Ron’s fingers, the depth of his thrusts or the suggestion that he wanted a threesome with Harry, but Hermione came screaming, “Yes!” and nearly passed out from the sensation. With beads of sweat streaming down his back, Ron exploded moments later.

“That’s settled then,” panted Ron as he rolled onto the bed and held Hermione tight.

~*~*~

_Dear Harry ~_

_Ron and I have missed you these last few weeks. I think neither of us realized how quiet it would be without you. When could we come for a visit?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

 

~*~*~

_Dear Hermione ~_

_I’m not so sure that’s a great idea. One of the reasons I’ve chosen to spend some time here is that I felt I was too emotionally attached to both you and Ron, and I know it made it hard for you to spend quality time alone with each other. I respect you both too much to come between you._

_Perhaps I’ll be up to visitors in a few more weeks. I’ll owl you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

~*~*~

Hermione threw the parchment to Ron, who read it quickly.

“He doesn’t understand that we _want_ him to come between us,” she said crossly.

Ron sniggered. “I suppose if it bothers him all that much, _you_ could be in the middle.” Hermione punched him in the arm.

“He says he’s emotionally attached to us – what do you suppose that means?” she pondered.

“I dunno. Feelings and stuff are your department. I think we should just write back to him and say we’re in love with him and could he please come home.”

“What?” protested Hermione. “I never said I was in love with him. It’s you—”

“Come off it, Hermione. You’re in love with him just like I am. We’re all in love with each other. It’s like a triangular…thingy.”

“But I thought you were just interested in a ménage à trois? Are you saying it’s more than that?” Hermione was wringing her hands anxiously, not quite sure where the boundary of this conversation ought to be.

“Well, yeah, of course the sex. But face it, Hermione. You and I haven’t had one single conversation that didn’t include a mention of Harry since he’s been gone. We even talk about him when we’re in bed together – hell, the best sex we’ve ever had was in his bed!”

“I, er, I just don’t want you to think I’m ready to replace you, Ron. You’re probably right: I do love Harry, but I love you, too. Actually, I think I love ‘us’.” She looked down at her hands, afraid that she might see disappointment on his face.

Ron reached out and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. “That’s it exactly. It’s ‘us’. We’ve been together for so long that it just doesn’t feel right without him. And then, well, the sex could be fantastic.”

“But what if he doesn’t want what we want? He seems pretty content to leave us alone together.”

“He’ll try the sex, at least,” said Ron with a grin. “If he doesn’t want to, you know, be with us, then you and I will still have each other.”

Hermione stared at Ron through narrowed eyes. “How can you be so sure he’ll try the sex?”

“Because if he doesn’t want to have sex with you, love, I’m going to have to check him for a pulse.”

Hermione laughed. “Oh, you’re good, Ron. Very smooth.”

“So how do we get our boy to come home?”

 

~*~*~

Ron jumped at the sound of someone Apparating into the downstairs hallway. He stuck his head out of his bedroom door, catching a glimpse of Hermione, wrapped in only a towel, slipping from the bathroom to her bedroom. Harry had arrived sooner than they thought he would – he must not have had much to do today.

“Harry!” called Ron as he raced down the stairs to meet him. “We didn’t expect you quite so soon.”

He stepped onto the landing and turned to face Harry, who was grinning as he hung up his cloak. Ron rushed forward and pulled him into a hug.

Harry seemed unnerved by the hug, but he smiled anyway. “Hermione said you’d discovered something important. I thought it might be urgent.”

“Important, definitely, but not really urgent. But you’re here now, so it doesn’t matter. Bloody hell, Harry, I’ve missed you.”

Harry swallowed hard; he was wearing his heart on his sleeve, and this homecoming was obviously more emotional than he’d expected. “It’s good to be back, yeah. I’ve missed you, too.”

“You look great. You must have been getting a lot of rest and relaxation. Do you want me to take some things upstairs for you?” Ron offered enthusiastically.

Harry shook his head. “No thanks. I’ve just got a rucksack. I was only planning to stay as long as it takes to get Hermione’s problem sorted out. Is she okay?”

Ron put his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Yeah, she’s good – it’s a good problem, not a bad one. And to be honest, it’s my problem, too. We’re sort of in the same boat.”

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, glaring at Ron. “She’s not, er, pregnant, is she?” he said in a shocked whisper.

Ron was stunned by the horror of the suggestion for just a moment before he smiled and shook his head. “No, I promise it’s nothing like that. C’mon.”

Harry looked confused, but allowed Ron to guide him up the stairs to Harry’s bedroom. If Harry thought this overly-friendly Ron was strange, he didn’t let on. He set down his rucksack and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the bedclothes, which were in disarray. “Must have been in a hurry to leave,” he muttered before he flicked his wand and straightened them.

“Harry, you’re back!” squealed Hermione from the doorway. She smiled when she saw him trolling his eyes down the length of her body. She flung her arms around him and held him tight.

“Hermione, I came as soon as I got your owl. What’s going on?” asked Harry apprehensively.

“What’s going on is that we’ve missed you.” Without letting go of Harry’s hand, she led him to the bed and sat down beside him. Ron sat on his other side, casually resting his arm on the bed behind Harry.

“I wanted to invent some sneaky plot that would make you race back here, and then let you figure out what’s going on without actually having to say anything to you. But Hermione said we had to be brave Gryffindors and just be honest. So she’s going to be honest with you and I’m going to watch,” Ron said with a cheeky grin.

“Thanks a lot, Ron,” said Hermione, rolling her eyes. “All right. Deep breath. Okay. You know how I said in my note that we’d discovered something important and that it involved you? Well, the thing is… Ron and I have figured out that we’re in love with you. And we’ve missed you like crazy and we want you to move back home.” She let out a great sigh and watched Harry’s eyes widen.

He turned his head to watch Ron as he spoke. “Before you left, Harry, I didn’t even know you might be into blokes, and I didn’t know I might be either, except that I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s no good without you here, and it’s like Hermione said: I think I’m in love with you.”

Harry blinked rapidly, trying to take in what they were telling him. After a nerve-wracking minute, his features steeled over, and he looked almost angry.

“This is exactly why I left. I didn’t want to be the cause of you two breaking up. You have something really special, and you don’t have to throw that away just because you feel sorry for me. I’ve tried to not be obvious about how I feel about you both, but it seems like you figured it out. But it’s my problem to deal with – you had each other first.”

Hermione and Ron leaned forward and caught each other’s eye. It was plainly obvious that Harry had feelings for them, too, and he thought he was somehow going to break them up.

Ron slid his hand across Harry’s broad back. “You’ve got it all wrong, mate. I said I’m in love with you, but I’m in love with Hermione, too, and she’s in love with both of us.”

“And if you think you feel the same way about us, we could all be together,” said Hermione anxiously. “Like a trio.”

“A trio,” said Harry slowly. “But what about the two of you?”

“Oh, Harry, we were pathetic. Every other word that came out of our mouths had to do with you. We thought about you all the time,” said Hermione.

“We had sex in your bed,” said Ron.

“You what?”

Hermione gave Ron a deathly glare, but Ron ignored it and blustered on. “Yeah, well, I wandered in here one day – I don’t know why, just missing you, I suppose – and I buried my face in your pillows and they smelled like you. So when Hermione and I were missing you so much we kind of did it in your bed.”

“You had sex in my bed,” Harry repeated.

Ron nodded. “Best we’ve had,” he added.

“God, Ron,” moaned Hermione, covering her face with her hands.

“That really _is_ pathetic,” said Harry, who was not sure whether he was horrified or amused. “You could have at least invited me to join in.” The corners of his mouth turned up into just enough of a smile that Hermione and Ron could tell he wasn’t angry.

“You’re here now, mate. Is it too late to issue that invitation?” purred Ron. He slid his arms around Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

“Ron, he only just got here, and you’re already hitting on him,” Hermione said sternly. “Of course, if it’s what you want, Harry, we’d love nothing more than to show you how we feel about you.” Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry’s lips.  
  
“I don’t have much experience.”

Ron took this answer as a ‘yes’ and he began to unfasten Harry’s buttons. “That’s the beauty of this trio thing: there’s always an extra set of hands to help out. And I’ve never been with a bloke before, so that part’s new for me.”

Both boys stared as Hermione stood up and dropped her robes to the floor. She was left wearing only a skimpy bra and knickers. Harry swallowed hard and reached out to touch her. Ron helped him to his feet and stood behind him, continuing to undress him as he watched Hermione caress Harry’s face.

“Isn’t she gorgeous, Harry?” whispered Ron into his ear. “And she wants us – both of us.” He slid his hand inside the waistband of Harry’s boxers and wrapped it around his stiffening cock. “I knew I’d find this,” breathed Ron. He pressed his own erection against Harry’s arse. “See? I’ve got one too.”

Meanwhile, Hermione was kissing Harry’s neck, running her tongue along the cords of his neck and sucking at the hollow. “Is this all right, Harry? You haven’t said.”

Harry inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting… Have you ever wanted something so bad but thought you’d never be able to have it, and then all of a sudden it’s yours? It’s a bit overwhelming. But yeah, I want this – I want both of you.”

Harry kissed Hermione, and then he turned his head to kiss Ron. There was a frenzy of activity during which clothes were discarded and multiple kisses were exchanged. They ended up in Harry’s bed, Harry on his back with Ron and Hermione pressed up against either side.

“How’re we gonna do this?” asked Harry.

“Well, mathematically, there are hundreds of combinations of partners and positions that would work, although if we want to all three participate at once, we’d have to—”

Ron cut her off by leaning across Harry and kissing her hard. “She’s so bossy,” he said to Harry with a grin. “How about if Hermione and I try to make up for having sex in your bed without you, and you can just lie there and enjoy it.”

“If you insist,” said Harry.

Ron looked at Hermione. “Do you want to blow him or should I?”

She scrunched up her face. “Ronald, you’re so crass.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll do it,” Hermione said, smirking. “I’ve had more practice.”

She started with a kiss on Harry’s lips while she scrambled to her knees. Ron found Harry’s hand and guided it to Hermione’s breast. As she moved her lips and tongue across Harry’s neck and chest, Ron took over the task of kissing Harry’s mouth, gently pressing his lips against Harry’s and slipping his tongue inside the first chance he got.

Harry moaned against Ron’s lips as Hermione licked a wide swath from his balls, up his shaft and ending in a swirling motion around the tip of his cock. Ron’s finger found one of Harry’s nipples and repeatedly rubbed it until it stiffened. Ron was surprised when he felt Harry’s calloused hand close around his cock, and it was his turn to moan as Harry began to stroke him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was completely engrossed in her task of paying homage to Harry’s cock. She sucked and licked and touched, varying her motion enough to keep him highly aroused, but not giving him enough to climax. With four hands moving all over his body and two mouths giving him nothing but pleasure, Harry was starting to fall apart.

Just when Harry looked as though he might die from over-stimulation, Ron murmured into his ear, “Hermione doesn’t like to swallow, so maybe you want to fuck her.”

“Want to so much,” panted Harry, “if you’re sure it’s okay.”

“More than okay,” answered Ron. “I happen to know that Hermione would enjoy it very much, and I would too.”

“And then you’d do me after?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Gods, yes.”

Hermione lifted her head up, and Harry whimpered at the momentary loss. “What are you two conspiring?” she asked.

Ron kissed her and said, “Harry’s dying to fuck your brains out and I’m dying to watch.”

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron’s smirk. “I’m sure that Harry said no such thing because he’s a gentleman. Besides, if he fucked my brains out, then I’d be just like Lavender, and where would that leave you?”

Without waiting for a comeback, Hermione straddled Harry and leaned forward so that they could kiss. Harry pulled her down on top of him, and moaned as she pressed her pubic bone into his rock hard erection.

“Harry, I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” she whispered while guiding him to her entrance.

“ _Hermione, God._ ” Harry’s breath hitched as he sheathed himself all the way inside of her.

Ron moved behind Hermione so that his chest was touching her back. While one hand caressed her breast, the other found her clit, and he moved with her as she rode Harry’s cock. She threw her head back and kissed Ron, and they could hear Harry moan from the sight.

With the extra stimulation from Ron, Hermione came hard, and her clenching muscles were too much for Harry. His hips bucked wildly as his orgasm was ripped from his body.

Hermione collapsed on top of Harry, and the two of them kissed softly. Harry looked over her shoulder and caught Ron staring at them with wide eyes, looking awestruck.

“ _That_ was hot,” declared Ron. Harry grinned and Hermione smiled against his shoulder.

Harry held out a hand to Ron, who took it and threaded their fingers together. “I still can’t believe this,” he sighed. “You two seemed so happy together.”

“We are happy. But not nearly as happy as we are when you’re around,” said Hermione raising her head. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ron kneeling next to Harry, his cock still red and erect. “I think someone isn’t quite finished with you yet,” she told Harry.

Ron nodded. “That’s right. If you’ve caught your breath, let’s see if I can do this without making a fool of myself.”

Hermione moved out of the way, and Harry sat up, kissing her one last time before turning his attention to Ron. “You won’t. I haven’t done this either.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake. What would you two do without me?” tutted Hermione.

“Don’t even try telling us you’ve done it before, Hermione,” chuckled Ron.

“No, of course not. But I’ve read about it and I can help you.”

Harry and Ron caught each other’s eye and exchanged their oft-practiced expressions of amusement at Hermione’s expense. “Exactly what kind of books are you reading, Hermione?” asked Ron.

“Never mind. Harry, do you have anything to use as a lubricant?”

Harry and Ron shrugged at each other. “Yeah, hold on,” Harry said, and he reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a tube of MagicGlide. “This should work.”

Ron’s eyebrows shot up over how prepared Harry was, but Hermione missed it. She continued, “Now, they suggest a cleaning charm first, for hygienic purposes.” She rolled off the bed and pulled her wand from her robes. With a quick flick of her wrist, she cast the charm and settled in next to them.

Were they not so used to Hermione’s bossiness, it might have ruined the mood for Harry and Ron, but they were grateful for her help, and when they looked into each other’s eyes before Ron finally pushed himself inside, it was almost as if she wasn’t there.

Ron didn’t last long, and when they snuggled afterward, Harry held out his other arm inviting Hermione to join them. “Definitely hot,” she said, wrapping her arm around Ron’s waist.

After a while, Harry said, “I suppose I should get back to the cottage.” Ron and Hermione both sat up so fast, they nearly knocked heads.

“You’re not going to stay?” asked Hermione, sounding wounded.

“Please, Harry,” pleaded Ron.

Harry cracked a smile. “I only planned to be here for a day or so, and I left all of my things there. I thought I’d go get them.”

Both Ron and Hermione were visibly relieved.

“Unless, you want to go with me. It’s paid for until the end of the week, and it’s got a very large bed that I’ve never had sex in.”

“How could we resist an invitation like that?” Ron asked.

“I don’t care where we are, as long as we’re together,” Hermione said, leaning over to kiss them both.

Harry and Ron exchanged another glance, which they both understood to be gratitude to Hermione for expressing their feelings for them. This trio thing was going to work out perfectly.

 

_finis_


End file.
